


i'm not complete without you

by galaxymuncher



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, a small bit of fighting, but they make up in the end, slight drowning mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymuncher/pseuds/galaxymuncher
Summary: you and I are pieces of one whole, nothing can tear us apart





	i'm not complete without you

Nothing could compare to the mornings where there wasn’t a thing in the world to worry about. The weekends were far and few between, but when they came they were glorious, waking up with the sun shining beautiful through the blinds seemed a lot more appealing than any other time. Theo sat up in bed, stretching out as he reached for his glasses to check what time it was.

“9:54...really? I thought it was later…”

With a shrug, he turned to look at the companion sleeping beside him soundly, arms thrown about in all directions wildly while bent at the elbow, Popchyk snoozing peacefully at the foot of the bed. His snores audible even from where he was sitting. A lovely start to the day for certain.

“Hey lazy ass, get up and get dressed, I’m making breakfast”

“Mmmm, five more fucking minutes---the sun is too bright and my headache is getting worse”

“Ugh, alright fine, five more minutes, but if you’re not down there in that time I’m not saving you anything”

“Whatever, just shut up and get me some aspirin will you?”

Theo simply rolled his eyes, getting up from his side of the bed, rushing on some old clothes from the day before (he really needed to get some laundry done...at some point in the near future) and went to grab the convenient bottle of aspirin they kept in the room for the occasions where they were extremely hung over before school. Three pills would be fine with a glass of water to wash it down of course, he shuffled over and set it down on the bedside table, tapping Boris twice on the shoulder.

“I got you, it’s there for when you wake up...I’m gonna head downstairs now”

“Wait---”

A stray arm slung out lazily to grab him, only managing to grab the edge of his shirt by the tiniest bit, his eyes slowly drew open to look to him, squinting when the light hit them unexpectedly, voice hoarse with exhaustion.

“Potter”

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor, yeah?”

“Ok...what is it?”

“Bring the breakfast up here today”

“Why? Did your legs snap in the middle of the night and you’re unable to move?”

“Fuck off, I’m really fucking tired today, don’t want to get up to do anything except piss and shit and shower”

“Fine”

“Thank you Potter, I owe you BIG time for that”

He felt a soft pat on his thigh briefly as he shuffled his way out of the room to make his way downstairs. Today his father and Xandra were home, the tv muted with the usual football games rolling in the background as they both sat and drank together. Only Theo’s father seemed to acknowledge him when he made his way over to the fridge to gather ingredients.

“Oh hey there, sleep well?”

“Yeah”

“Is Boris here?”

“Yes, he’s upstairs resting”

“Didn’t want to have any breakfast? That’s unlike him”

“He’s...tired, he wanted to have breakfast upstairs today”   
  
“I see, just make sure to not make a huge mess up there, alright?”

“Sure, dad”

Conversations seemed rather...awkward and clunky, had always been like that for as long as he could remember, from their apartment in New York to now. Thankfully it broke off after that, he went back to his drinks and Theo went to fixing a reasonable breakfast for the two of them and Popchyk. Two left over eggs in an empty carton and some stolen pork chops will do nicely he had thought, pan sizzling as he cracked the eggs into it, mind suddenly wandering...of things to do today and tomorrow, to Boris sleeping soundly upstairs whom he hoped took his aspirin and was recovering from the hangover. They DID drink rather heavily last night, though he didn’t remember much except all the parading around, the conversation of death and stars, something said in Russian...or was it Polish? Was there a difference? Surely there was but that didn’t matter, the eggs were finished and dumped onto a plate as the meat was transferred over in its place. Several minutes ticked by and eventually breakfast was finished, delivered immediately upstairs with a slight knock to alert he was there.

“Wake up, I’ve made breakfast”

“Oh thank god! Bring it here before I starve to death!”

A roll of the eyes, the usual routine was back and the cycle could resume. They ate in silence, Boris gobbling his food down like he had been wandering the desert for a millenium, which Theo found rather annoying as it happened often.

“Slow down or you’re gonna fucking choke one of these days”

“So? At least I’ll die having had good food! Better than dying of heatstroke”

“Touche, smart ass”

“See?? I am always right! I should be a uh..pheelosophur!”

“Like anyone wants to follow what you’d teach”

“You don’t believe I could do it? I could! I bet there are plenty of people out there that would pay big dollars to listen to me talk all day! YOU sit here all day talking to me for free! I should charge you for every conversation we have ever had from now on!”

Silence…before Theo couldn’t help but start to burst into laughter, Boris soon following him. Both of them rolled around in the sheets, causing poor Popchyk to abandon his comfortable place in favor of a spot on the floor nearest to the door. They wiped their eyes of the tears that had fallen from laughing so hard, sitting there for a while as they calmed down from their fit, the plates having thankfully stuck atop bed the entire time somehow.

“I’ll clean up...I think dad and Xandra have gone out by now, they won’t be back again until Tuesday I think they said?”

“Fantastic! We have the entire house to ourselves then!”  
  
“What do you propose we do?”

“I...have no fucking idea, give me one hour and I’ll come up with something”

“Have fun with that, I’ll clean up in the meantime”

Time marched on, what ended up happening was just a lot of lazing around, drinking and smoking, watching the usual programs float by until the sky swapped the beautiful blue for the melancholic black of night. They sat side by side, perched on the couch, one head resting on a shoulder while the other rested against the other head. That was, until Boris jumped from his vegitative state suddenly.

“Potter, we should go for a swim!”

“This late?”

“Yes! We haven’t swum in a while and I’m dying for a dip, you coming or not?”

“Sure, I guess I’m in”

Before the chance even came, Theo saw as the other jumped from his place, stripping himself down to his boxers as the sliding glass door flew open, his body glistening against the semi-functioning pool light briefly before he full disappeared into the water. Not long after, he followed, glasses neatly set inside to prevent the rather expensive (and only pair of) frames from getting damaged, clothes scattered in a pile on top of the other ones already there. They both swam after each other, chasing one another like a pair of sharks battling for dominance, water splashing in faces, feet grabbed from underneath, everything imaginable. It was something Boris really enjoyed whenever he stayed, just being near Theo made everything worth it in his mind.

“Watch out Potter! Your ass is mine unless you fight back!”

“Ha! Like I’ll let you get me THAT easy!”

The two were neck in neck, hands intertwined as they pushed their weight against one another to see who’d give up first, until a smirk graced Theo’s features briefly in the midst of it, causing Boris to momentarily pause at the sight...he rarely saw him smirk like that, but when he did for some reason his head felt heavy with static and his chest tighten a bit. This gave an advantage momentarily and soon he was down again, a hand shoved in his face as he began to struggle for air. No matter how much he persisted, his body remained under and air became a necessity. Eventually he smacked the hand away with as much strength as he could muster, bursting to the surface with a gasp and large splash of water coating the edges.

“What the FUCK was that for??”

“Hey man, you weren’t paying attention! I thought I had the upper hand just then so I took the chance!”

“You tried to drown me!”

“I thought it was fair game!”

“You held me under for so long I thought I was gonna DIE! Christ Potter...I’m heading to bed”

With a quickness he’d never seen before, Boris got out of the pool, shivering as he shook himself dry as Popchyk would do after a bath and tossed clothes on, slamming the door close behind him.

“What crawled up his ass and died?”

A few moments later Theo followed, drying off as best as he could, getting partially dressed, and proceeded upstairs to see his door only cracked a smidge. Normally his door was shut tightly whether there were people home or not, a safety precaution he’d taken up when he initially arrived in Vegas with the painting, so to see his room even a crack open caused his anxiety to rise. Moving the door more he saw the familiar frame of his friend, laying on his side away from him, hair dripping chlorine onto his pillow, body shivering from the slight chill of having been exposed to the air after a cool dip. He decided not to raise a fuss, sitting at the edge of his bed on his side, taking off the remaining damp clothes.

“Boris…?”

“What do you want, prick?”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean---I wouldn’t ever wish to drown you, I-I don’t know what came over me”

“Yeah sure, like I’ll believe that”

This wasn’t getting anywhere...Boris was pissed at him and he was paying the price for his mistake. With a sigh, Theo flopped down onto the bed, gazing at his ceiling with discontent and decided to silently count to himself how many cracks were in the foundation. One...two...three...four...but something cut him off before he could reach the next number.

“...I’m cold, come here”

His eyebrow raised, but he obliged anyways seeing as he was feeling rather cold himself despite the outside temperature being close to 70. The two scooted closer together, huddling with arms flung around one another, hands suddenly intertwined together as if they had a mind of their own. Their eyes gazed at one another, weary, tired, but with interest.

“I thought you were mad at me?”

“...Changed my mind, only a little mad, but there is a way to make it up to me”

“Alright, enlighten me then”

Boris’ face leaned in close to Theo, so close he could smell the musky alcohol mixed with old cigarettes on his breath, his heart quickened in pace as he didn’t know what the other was planning, always unpredictable yet easy to understand at the same time...an enigma he would never be able to crack. His fingers soon traced the back of his neck, making him shiver at the sudden and unexpected touch. And that’s when he felt the kiss, light at first before growing steadily deeper...and hungrier. This feeling was new, something untested in the many experiments he’d done over all the time he’d been in Vegas...one that at first would’ve been outright rejected, yet, was completely the opposite.

“Give yourself to me”

Words that practically screamed in his mind as finally he deciphered the message the other was trying to send him; to give himself over and all will be forgiven. A strange request for such a small fault, but he didn’t complain. Theo ran his hands through the mess of curls, working them down until his arms were wrapped around his neck, Boris soon finding himself hovering on top. The room grew warm and confining despite all the space surrounding them, their minds swirled with only the thoughts of being in the moment, with each other, touching each other.

“Potter...do you trust me?”

The question was sudden, almost confusing in the dizzying state that he had now seemed to be in. He blinked a bit with surprise.

“Yeah, of course I do”

“Then you’ll trust me with this?”

“Uhh...sure, what ar--”

Before his sentence could be completed, another kiss was initiated, just as hungry as it seemed previously. Boris’ fingers traveled down, further and further until they stopped at the rim of his still damp boxers. His heart skipped a beat, eyes wide as he realized what was going on and began to shiver. Was he ready for this? He didn’t truly have an answer to that question, it was now or never to decide and he chose now. Mustering up as much courage as he could, Theo kissed Boris back deeply, giving in to whatever was going to happen in spite of his anxieties and rising heart rate. His hand crept further down at the sign of approval, under the rim, down the hipbone that jutted out just slightly, till his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot down below.

“Ah...B-Boris…”

“Is this a good spot? Or do you want me to stop?”

“No it’s ok, don’t stop…”

Moonlight shone brightly into the room, illuminating their faces in the moment to show the beautiful smile that spread across the other’s face, vibrant and lively but scheming at the same time, this in turn made Theo’s face burn hotter, was the room getting warmer or was that just him? His senses were heightened as Boris’ lips pressed against his neck, teeth biting onto it, fingers going further down to suddenly grasp his now erect lower area. The sensations of it all caused him to cry out and shut his eyes tightly, his back raising up.

“Ah! Ffffuck...Boris---”

“Feeling good Potter? Just wait, it’s going to get better”

His words were in his ear now, mouth having abandoned his neck in favor of nipping at his ear. Theo’s hand went to his mouth, biting down on it to prevent from losing his composure as Boris’ hand began to move up and down his shaft. Everything swirled into one in his mind as his hand went away to grab at him again, pulling his head away from his ear to give him another, more desperate kiss. Moans wafted through the dense air before suddenly everything shifted. The hand that was giving pleasure moved away, causing a whine to escape unexpectedly.

“Hold on, I’m going to try something else...just brace yourself ok?”

A loving kiss pressed to Theo’s forehead, gentle and reassuring, a side that he rarely saw from the other considering the chaotic nature he was so used to seeing on a near daily basis. Boris went to work quickly stripping off the remaining clothes he wore and tossed them to the side, his body glistening with sweat and pool water. In that moment he looked...absolutely perfect in Theo’s mind. His eyes shut for a moment to process as he felt his boxers removed in a flash then something entering him, his teeth clenching in response, legs spreading wider as Boris worked his way back to how he was positioned before.

“You ready Potter?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Alright, but just let me know if you want me to stop”

With a nod, the movement began, slow and steady at first. Pain surged through him momentarily as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. His thoughts went to his mother, coddling him as he sat with a scraped knee covered in blood, the way she comforted him with soft words and hugs helped him calm down while she applied the bandage. She always told him he was brave, that if he could handle this scrape then he could handle anything. Boris’s head leaned down nearest to his neck again, the movements getting faster by the moment, soon he found his arms wrapped around the other’s neck, toes curling with each thrust. Soon the movements brought on waves of ecstasy, something you just couldn’t get from even the most potent of drugs.

“Boris...oh fuck Boris...A-Ah! M-More!”

“Potter...Ah..Fuck! I’m close!”

Theo buried his head deep in the crook of Boris’ neck, eyes shut as he felt the pressure below building up. They were both close now, in a few moments they’d be done and the pleasure would be done. But before they both found their releases, he lifted his head up for a moment, leaning in as close to the other’s ear as he could to whisper:

“God...Boris...I love you...so much”

Moments later they climaxed together, loudly with one harsh thrust. Boris pulled out shakily afterwards, breathing deeply as he thudded onto the opposite side of Theo, gripping his hand. The ceiling seemed to swirl as they looked to it, trying to gather some breath, something so minute yet beautiful in their eyes. In his dazed state, Boris felt himself laugh, his head turning to gaze at Theo, cheeks flushed a bright red against his pale skin.

“Potter…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what you said just a bit ago?”

“...Yeah---”

“I do too, love you that is”

His eyes widened a bit as embarrassment flushed his cheeks and ears, causing him to turn into the lanky body of the one beside him, his eyes closed as he noticed just then that his glasses appeared to be missing, a matter to be addressed in the morning. For now, rest, he was tired and knew that the other was feeling the same way. An arm found its way under his head, a soft kiss pressing once more as they both drifted to slumber, smiles plastered to their faces at what sweet dreams lay ahead tonight for them.


End file.
